Chistmas Love
by DDA
Summary: RoyEd Ed needs to tell somone something. I might go on but it depends on how many people like this story.


I knoe I need to up-date Lost but I couldn't help but write this hope you enjoy.

Just F.Y.I. I do not own Fullmetal yet.

* * *

It was cold out, it was that time of year again. Ed sat outside Roy Mustang's house. Roy was known for having a party around now, to get everyone happy about going home for three weeks. Ed was the only one not going home. Al and Winry just got married and they were not home yet. Ed was going to stay and get some work done, even if he did have to stay in the office with Mr. Smartass, at least he woundn't be alone. Ed looked up in time to see that the party was over and people were starting to leave. Ed stood and walked back inside, he didn't want anyone to know that he had been out side the whole time. Ed went and grabbed his coat and was about to leave when,

"Fullmetal." Ed stopped and looked over his sholder at Roy,

"What do you want?" Roy threw Ed something. Ed looked and saw that it was a present, Ed looked at Roy nad threw it back.

"Thanks but I don't celabrate." With that he walked out the door. Roy could tell something was wrong, Ed wasn't acting like he use to. Roy went grabbed his coat and went after Ed.

Roy cought up with him just before he walked it to the libary. The libary was always open for state alchemists. Roy went in and he soon found Ed in the back, he had his back to Roy and was leaning over. Roy looked closer and saw that he was in deep thought. Only when he heard someone walk up behind him, did Ed come out of his little daydream. Ed lookied and saw that it was Roy.

"What do you want? If you came to ask me anything you can just forget it." Roy just stood there, then he walked around Ed and sat in the chair in front of him. Ed looked Roy over with distaste, he hated when Roy was stubborn.

"Fullmetal, is there something you want to talk to me about." Ed shook his head, this was his problem and he would just have to fix it on his own. Roy didn't buy it though, he knew something was wrong and that Ed was having trouble keeping it hidden from everyone.

"Edward, you can tell me anything, you know that." Ed shook his head, Roy could tell it was taking everything the boy had not to cry. Roy didn't know what made him do it but the next thing he knew he was holding Ed in his arms and Ed was crying on his sholder. They were like that for sometime then Roy noticed that Ed had quited down. Roy looked and saw that Ed had fallen asleep. Roy smiled, Ed looked like a child when he was asleep. Roy picked him up out of the chair and took him home.

When Roy got to Ed's house, Roy put Ed on the loveseat and went to find something for the boy to eat. Roy found that Ed didn't have anything, that's when Roy realized that Ed had seemed alot thinner. Roy turned when he heard the sound of automail. Ed stood in the door way, he glared at Roy.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Roy walked over and leaned down so that way he was eye to eye with Ed.

"Ed, there is something wrong and if you don't tell me I'll find a way to get ahold of your brother and get him home, so you can tell me what's wrong now or tell your brother when he get here." Ed looked away, he hated when Roy was right, and yet Ed wanted to tell him everything. Ed want to tell Roy how he felt, but he knew that Roy didn't feel the same.

"I...I..." Ed didn't know what to say, Roy could tell that there was something on the boy's mind, he just couldn't put it in words. Roy had something he wanted to tell Ed also but didn't want to hurt him, so he keep it quite. Ed was first to make a move, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Roy's. Roy's eyes widened at the action, after a moment Roy closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Bringing up a shaking hand, slowly curving

his arm around the man's neck and pulling him closer. Roy gently nibbled the teen's bottom lip, at which Ed obligued and parted just slightly. Their tongues danced in a momentary battle of dominence, at which Roy won and traced every line in Ed's mouth. The blonde moaned softly into the kiss, giving Roy a sense of light-headedness and satisfaction. Roy was first to pull away, he noticed that he was on his knees,

_When did I get on my knees._

Roy leaned his forefead together with Ed's, black meeting gold. Ed was trying to get a hold of himself but it was hard,

_Damn, he tastes so good . . ._

Roy gave Ed another small kiss and pulled away,

"Is that what you wanted to tell me." Ed nodded and Roy picked Ed up and went t ohis bedroom. needless to say this was the best Chirstmas they had ever had.


End file.
